Maege Mormont
Lady Maege Mormont was the head of House Mormont, the Lords of Bear Island and a vassal of House Stark. She fought for Robb Stark, the King in the North, during the War of the Five Kings. Biography Background Maege Mormont was the Lady of Bear Island and the head of House Mormont, a vassal to House Stark of Winterfell. She had one daughter, Lyanna, namesake of Lyanna Stark, Lord Eddard Stark's sister. Lord Commander Jeor Mormont of the Night's Watch is her older brother. The disgraced and exiled Ser Jorah Mormont is her nephew. Season 1 Lady Mormont was present at the feast for the Northern lords held in the Great Hall of Winterfell in which Greatjon Umber defied Robb Stark only to submit after two of his fingers were mutilated by Grey Wind. She was also present at the a war council discussing strategy with Robb Stark and his other bannermen in their camp at Moat Cailin."The Pointy End" She can be seen leading a force of men behind Robb as they arrived at The Twins."Baelor" Maege was also present when the Greatjon proclaimed Robb Stark the King in the North. Prior to the proclamation, Maege laughed loudly when the Greatjon complained about the southern gods worshiped by Renly and Stannis Baratheon."Fire and Blood" Season 5 Stannis Baratheon mentions that Lyanna Mormont is Lady of Bear Island, implying Maege may have perished during the War of the Five Kings."The House of Black and White" Season 6 It was confirmed that she died fighting for Robb Stark during the War of the Five Kings."The Broken Man" Appearances * - Uncredited appearance Family tree In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Lady Maege, also known as "the She-Bear", is a stout, grey-haired woman and a fierce warrior. She dresses in mail and her favored weapon is a spiked mace. Catelyn Stark observes that Maege seems more comfortable in armor than Brienne of Tarth ever did. According to her brother Jeor, she is stubborn, short-tempered, and willful. She worked hard to regain the family's noble name and recover from the state of near-poverty her nephew Jorah had left behind. When Robb Stark calls his bannerman to march south after Eddard Stark's arrest and they start to test him due his youth, Maege tells Robb bluntly that he was young enough to be her grandson, and had no business giving her commands, but she had a granddaughter she would be willing to have him marry. Maege is more understanding of Catelyn Stark releasing Ser Jaime Lannister, and Catelyn has grown fond of her. Maege does not attend the Red Wedding, as along the way from Riverrun to the Twins, Robb commands her and Galbart Glover to take men by separate longships and sail through the marshes of the Neck to seek out Howland Reed. He gives them letters for the Northern lords, explaining the letters contain false orders, in case they are captured by the ironborn. It remains unknown if Maege or Galbart Glover reached their destination, and whether they are alive. Maege has five children, all daughters: Dacey, Alysane, Lyra, Jorelle, and Lyanna. Lyanna is only ten years old during the fourth and fifth novels. Alysane had a son and daughter by an unknown father. Dacey was a warrior-woman like her mother and sisters and a member of Robb Stark's personal guard; she was killed during the Red Wedding. Dacey was one of the few of Robb's bannermen who managed to get to her feet, fighting off Benfrey Frey by smashing his face in with a wine flagon. She then made a death run for the feast hall's doors and managed to avoid being shot by the crossbowmen in the balcony, but just before she reached the door, Ryman Frey and a dozen more fully armed Frey men-at-arms came bursting through it and ran right into her. Dacey died when Ryman drove his longaxe into her stomach. While Stannis's host marches to Winterfell, Alysane tells the captive Asha Greyjoy that her sisters "Lyra and Jory are with our mother" - implying that Maege's whereabouts and activities following the Red Wedding are known only to her daughters, perhaps to be revealed in later novels. See also * (spoilers from the books) References de:Maegen Mormont fr:Maege Mormont ru:Мейдж Мормонт zh:梅姬·莫尔蒙 Category:Ladies Category:Nobility Category:Bannermen of House Stark Category:Members of House Mormont Category:Northmen Category:Deceased individuals Category:Ruling ladies Category:Lords of Bear Island